


Being and Nothingness

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.<br/>AU - big what-if, screws up canon royally. There is more than one nature of Evil, and what if one struggle had gone differently? Character death, no happy ending. Horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being and Nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Mountains had convulsed in the struggle, but in the end cold Unbeing drank dry the veins of Her bound prey, who had tried to command Her.

Three small, burned stars fell upon the rock from his limp hand, before his assumed form dissolved to dust on the dark wind. She made short work of them too.

Fire and vengeance he had been, but Unbeing he remembered not. That was all Ungoliant knew – She would make no plans, build no fortresses. She would only devour. She turned back toward the now-darkened land of Her victim’s kin, the Valar.


End file.
